


Mindset

by izzybelledot



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid Hofferson is So Done, Banter, Caring Snotlout Jorgenson, Concern, Dragon Riders, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Self-Destruction, Talking, everyone is oncerned, hiccup u piece of shit, its mainly bnater, not rly lol, referenced dagur/hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Just a mini drabble.Also known as; Hiccup is a self-sacrificial piece of shit and the team is not amused.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Mindset

"Hiccup you self sacrificial piece of _shit." ___

__

__Hiccup flinched, hissing at the pressure on his arm. Snotlout didn't seem to care, if anything he pulled the bandages tighter around his wound. It really wasn't that big of a deal, one arrow to the shoulder and a little gash on his chest was a small price to pay._ _

__But his team was making that harder to believe as they continued to fuss over him._ _

__"I was the closest. Anyone would've done the same-"_ _

__"That doesn't make it any better," Fishlegs protested. He was studying the new lens Hiccup had managed to grab from the cove._ _

__"Hiccup, don't think I won't hide your spare legs," Astrid reminded him from across the room._ _

__"Yeah, H-man! You're as destructive as us! Only-"_ _

__"You only really seem to destroy yourself," Ruffnut finished for her brother._ _

__Hiccup just grumbled to himself, resigning to his fate as Toothless chortled at him. He hadn't been the happiest with his risk either, but he was letting the team yell for him._ _

__Lazy lizard._ _

__"The Singetails were still a while away, I thought I had enough time to get the lens and get out safe-"_ _

__"But you didn't."_ _

__"I almost did! And anyway, it's just a scrape," Hiccup pushed Snotlout's arm off of him and squeezing his cousin's shoulder placatingly. "I get worse scrapes in the forge-"_ _

__"Only cuz you're like, a ginourma-dragon-ourmous klutz," Tuffnut pointed out. Chicken clucked in agreement,much to Tuffnut's pleasure._ _

__"I'm-"_ _

__"Sorry?"_ _

__"I was gonna say that I wasn't a klutz, actually-"_ _

__"EEEEE, WRONG," Snotlout interrupted, making Hiccup wince at the sudden volume so close to his ear. He brushed some dirt off his knees and stood. "What's done is done, I took a risk. We take risks every day."_ _

__"But this time you got hurt."_ _

__Hiccup turned to Fishlegs in confusion. Fishlegs knew it wasn't a bad wound, the arrow had been a shallow hit and had come out easily enough. The whole team knew it actually, but they were quicker to threats and general extra-ness then Fishlegs. "What do you mean?"_ _

__Fishlegs shifted his weight, all the attention on him now. "Usually when you take risks like this; because you do make them too often, you make it out without any injuries. Today you barely managed to get out with these small wounds, and even these were too much."_ _

__"But I-"_ _

__"You scared us," Snotlout's interrupted. He was looking down, folding the rest of the bandages crudely. "You scared us half to death, and then you act so casual about it and we're supposed to not be upset?."_ _

__He looked up, looking at Hiccup with an intensity that he felt from the others in the room as well. "It's not just this time either. Any time you get hurt or risk your life like that you brush it off like it's nothing."_ _

__Hiccup felt his breath catch in his throat. Their concerns weren't unfounded, he could admit that. But he couldn't really explain himself. "There are things that are bigger than me. I thought I was going to die fighting the Red Death, and that mindset hasn't really worn off."_ _

__He looked across his team, knowing that they knew what he meant. They had to accept death as a possibility nearly every day. Between the joking, and petty fights they were a family. Risking your life together for the same cause was incredible bonding fodder apparently._ _

__"Maybe I should have been more careful today," He relented, ignoring Ruffnut's snort. "But I don't regret what I did."_ _

__"We're not asking you to stop doing your job," Astrid finally said. "Just to let us in when there's a risky move like that. Tell us what you're gonna do, and let us help you afterward."_ _

__Astrid gestured to his bound arm, and Tuffnut chuckled. "Yeah, we practically had to wrestle you into getting help, my precious pistachio."_ _

__"Well-"_ _

__"Don't even start that argument," Astrid hissed at him. "Or I'll terror mail Dagur and let him fuss over you."_ _

__Hiccup blanched immediately, eyes wide. Last time Dagur found out that Hiccup had stupidly risked his life he had been _furious. _And no matter what beast he fought; a concerned Dagur was inescapable. He would octopus himself to Hiccup, and force well being and self-care onto him. Like Hiccup needed that or something. "No! No, please! I get the message- no more suicidal stunts today."_ _ __

__

_Astrid just smirked at him, the rest of the riders chuckling along. "Thought so."_

__

__

__Dagur would actually murder him if he got himself killed._ _

__


End file.
